


Money for the present

by Rastrael



Series: Spideypool Storys [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastrael/pseuds/Rastrael
Summary: Peter takes on a second job to get a little more money for Wade's birthday present. Misunderstandings ensue.





	1. Getting a second job

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen after my other story 'Fuck' but can be read alone as well.  
English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me and I'm gonna fix them.
> 
> [] is White  
{} is Yellow

"That would be okay I think" Peter said to himself. He was looking at some job offers, because he had to gain some extra money.  
It wasn't because he needed money for himself, but rather because Wade's birthday was close, too close to get the money in time, for the gift he had planned, with his normal income. Selling selfies of yourself didn't really provide much.

Peter wanted to surprise his boyfriend with 2 weeks vacation. He remembered Wade saying he didn't had a proper vacation in like...ever, so he thought that would be a nice idea.  
He had the perfect place, a really nice house with an own whirlpool, practically in nowhere.

It had taken him so long to find something good that was right for them, he had to find a place that was a little separated from others, so wade wouldn't be uncomfortable about his skin and could really enjoy it.  
Peter had saved some money the last months, but there was still some missing, what brings us right to where Peter is sitting now, trying to find a job so he could get the money in time. 

He looked at the offer, it wasn't so bad and he would gain enough money, it was at a bar, which did speed dating in the evening and needed some extra staff.  
He quickly dialed the number and got everything set, he would start tomorrow. Now he just had to think of something that he could tell Wade so he wouldn't find out what he was doing, he really didn't like lying to Wade, but it should be a surprise after all. He laid down on their bed and thought about possible excuses he could tell Wade as -

"Hey baby boy."  
"Jesus Wade, you startled me." Peter almost jumped right of the bed.  
"I thought that wasn't possible with that spidey sense of yours" Wade said with a chuckle and placed a small kiss on Peter's cheek.

"You know god damn well that you don't trigger that anymore, you asshole."  
"But I'm your asshole sweet cheeks." Deadpool just chimed.  
They both got ready for bed and just cuddled until they fell asleep, Peter on top of Wade's chest and Wade's arms tight around him.

On the next day Peter got ready to get to his new job as Wade came in.  
"Where are you going?" He asked Peter curiously.  
"Just spending some nerd time with Ned" Peter answered and hoped Wade wouldn't sense that he was lying, which apparently he didn't.  
"Alright baby boy, just don't stay away too long, patrol is up later." 

Shit, Peter totally forgot about that part, that's  
gonna be a few exhausting weeks...  
"I won't, see you later." With that he gave the merc a kiss and left their place, on the way to the bar.

\----

It had been 7 weeks now and it would be an understatement to say that Peter was exhausted, he was just glad that he would have a break at university soon.  
He had to somehow manage going to his courses, study, the new job at the bar, being Spider-Man and selling his photos. He barely slept and ate anymore and it was getting more difficult to hide the whole thing from Wade.  
'Just another week' he thaught, nearly about to fall asleep.

\--- 

Peter was right, it was getting more difficult to hide the new job from Wade, because Wade wasn't stupid. He knew something was off, after Peter stammered another excuse why he would be home later today for the x time. 

He trusted his boyfriend, but after he would be gone again 1 week ago, he couldn't stand it anymore, he called Aunt May, where Peter said he would be, to find out that he wasn't there. The boxes wouldn't chatter about anything different than what Peter is probably doing. And today he just couldn't sit still any longer. 

After Peter stammered about being with MJ, he took his hoodie, pulled the hood up and followed Peter.  
He was really glad Pete's spidey sense didn't react to him, otherwise he would be screwed.  
He followed his boyfriend a few blocks before he entered a building, Wade got closer and saw that it was a bar. He stopped.

'Why should Petey go into this bar?'  
[Probably just wants to get away, so he doesn't has to spent time with you] White answered.

Wade tried to ignore him, but it wasn't that easy, since Peter was away almost every day, they barely even saw each other anymore, let alone spent time together.  
He tried to get a better look, but suddenly freezes. There was a sign and it said 'Speed-dating - Monday to Saturday'


	2. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's afraid that Pete's going to leave him and they talk

\- Back at home -

[He doesn't want to be with you anymore]  
{He wants a new boyfriend}  
[He's going to leave us]  
{We're going to be alone again}

“STOP shut up shut up shut up, let me think god damn it” Wade more whimpered than said.  
“There has to be some kind of explanation.”

[There is, he wants to find someone better]  
{Not that that's a challenge}  
“Shut up, Peter wouldn't do something like that.”  
[Why shouldn't he? Everyone leaves you]  
“Nonono, I'm going to fix this.”  
[And how do you want to fix this?]  
“I...I will try harder. I will be the best boyfriend for Peter, than he won't leave me.”

\-   
One week, it's been one week since Wade saw Peter going into that bar and today was the first day Peter stayed at home.

{Did it work? Did we convince him to stay?}  
[Or maybe he found someone better and doesn't need to go there anymore]  
'No, this has to work, I was the best boyfriend ever, I cooked for him everyday, watched his movies without saying anything, did all the chores there are. This has to work...it has to”

-  
Peter wasn't stupid, he noticed that Wade was behaving strangely. The first few days he didn't really think too much about it, but as Wade continued to behave like that for a week he got worried.  
He asked him a few times if he was okay, made sure to not push him, but he always brushed it away and said that everything was okay. Even his banter about random things stopped.   
Something was not right and after an entire week he had enough. Yesterday was his last day at the bar and he was going to talk to Wade today.

\-   
“Wade” Peter suddenly said as they were sitting on the couch.  
Wade visibly tensed up, it was Pete's 'we have to talk'-voice.  
“Please don't leave me” Wade blurted out. Peter was caught so off guard by this, he didn't know what to say, so Wade just started a nervous ramble. “Please, I...I know I can be better, I'm trying, really, just...please”

“What are you talking about?”  
“I know you went to a bar with speed-dating. If you...you had sex with someone o-or if you want to, that would be okay for me, you can do what you want, just please...stay with me” Wade's voice broke at the end.

“Okay wait a second, you say you think I went to a speed-dating event and that I would cheat on you? And you would want to still be with me if I did?” Peter said with disbelief written on his face.   
“Is that why you acted so different the last week? You thought I cheated?”

“W-well, I noticed that you were acting strange these past weeks so...I followed you and I know I shouldn't have done that, but I was worried and...I'm so sorry Peter. And then I saw you walking into that bar and there was this sign and we didn't had any sex in weeks so I thought… Really it's okay, I wouldn't want to sleep with me either. I just don't want you to leave, so I tried being the perfect boyfriend. So if you wanted to sleep with someone else, than that would be alright, I would get over it” Wade said with tears in his eyes.

Peter took Wade's face in his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. “Wade Winston Wilson, you listen to me. I don't want to leave you, that's the last thing I want, I didn't cheat on you, I would never do that and it would not be okay if I had. You shouldn't try to be the perfect boyfriend if you think I did and besides that are you already the perfect boyfriend.”

Just as Wade was about to argue about that Peter added “Don't argue about it , you are to me. And about the sex part, I know we didn't had any in the past weeks and that was totally not because I don't want to sleep with you, believe me, I really want to and I'm going to show you how much when we're done with this. I was just so tired all the time. I was at that bar, that's true, but I didn't went there for the speed-dating, I worked there.”

Wade was just confused “Why did you work there? Are you in trouble, do you need money? If you need money you can just tell me”  
“I know but I wanted to earn this by myself, it was supposed to be for your birthday” Peter smiled and stroked Wade's cheek with his thumb.

Wade just sighed happily and relaxed “Thank god, I know I said I would get over it, but I would totally go crazy if you slept with other people."


	3. On vacation

\- Last day before vacation -

"Waaade, stop it, we have to pack" Peter complained with a giggle.  
"You certainly don't sound like you really want me to stop" Wade answered, with a happy smile, but stood back a little and stopped peppering Pete's neck with kisses, to continue packing his own bag.  
"I'm so glad we finally get to do this, I really need a vacation."  
"Jep" Wade popped the 'p' "can't wait to have you all for myself for two weeks in a big house with a whirlpool and all."  
"Yeah well, I get to have *you* all to myself as well you know" the Spider grinned.

The way to the house was really fun, they got a rent car and drove there, well Wade drove. They sang along to 80s and 90s songs and just enjoyed the ride.

The house itself was beautiful, even better than Peter thought, he just hoped that Wade would like it as well.  
"Sooo, what do you say?" He asked after they looked around the house and set their bags down in the bedroom.   
Wade didn't answer at first, just looked around, then he turned to his boyfriend.  
"Pete...that's the best birthday gift I ever got, god I love you" he basically tackled the spider to the bed and pulled him in a passionate kiss. 

They kept kissing und snuggling for a while, Wade here and there murmuring things like "How do I deserve you", "you're perfect" and other sweet things in between the kisses. 

-a few days into the vacation-

"No Gwen I know we planned everything, I'm just so nervous, what if he doesn't want to or if I mess up" Wade was whispering in his phone, so Pete, who was taking a shower wouldn't notice.   
"He wants to, believe me dumbass. Just do as we planned and as long as no one gets murdered I think it's going to be alright."  
"Ok, if you say so" the ex-merc answered, still anxiously tapping his foot.  
"Did you get everything for it?" the blonde on the other side of the line asked.  
"Yeah I think so, I got roses, candles, Pete's favorite food and song and the ring." He said the last word extra quietly.  
"Alright, text me when he said yes and you're done smooching each other"  
"I'm never going to stop smooching my baby boy, you should know that" Wade told with a grin on his face.  
Yeah yeah whatever, just text me" she giggled and hung up.

'Well here goes nothin', maximum effort'


	4. The proposal

Peter thought it was really sweet of wade to arrange them this cute dinner on the roof of the house they stayed in. It was so them, being on the top of the building, eating mexican food and just talking like they always did. 

That was probably one of the spider's favorite things to do. He sensed that something was off though, just slightly, but Wade tried to hide it. He told himself not to worry too much, because he was sure that Wade would tell him when he is ready.

Wade thought he was going to explode with how nervous he was, but he couldn't back out now, he didn't want to. He took his boyfriend's hands and started stroking over the knuckles with his thumbs. Peter just looked at Wade, sensing that he should just listen for a moment.

"Baby boy, you know before I met you I wasn't exactly happy or even considered sane, but all that changed when you and your cute little bubble butt came into my life." both grinning a little at that "and I never want to be without you again, so" Wade got up from his seat and knelt down in front of the smaller man holding up a small black box, the later already having tears in his eyes.

"So, I wanted to ask you something. Will you marry me?" 

And with that question began the longest 2 seconds of the merc's life, contemplating if he could play it off as a joke if his baby boy said no or jumping down the cliff that was a little away or about a thousand other ways how he could kill himself, at least for a while, but all that disappeared when the spider answered.

"Yes yes yes of course I will marry you! I love you so much" With that he basically attacked Wade, kissing him on the mouth, on the cheek, everywhere where he could reach really. 

"While I'm really fucking glad you said yes and I enjoy your enthusiasm, would you let me put the ring on before you smooch me to death?" There was just pure joy in Wade's voice and he laughed together with his fiance, his fiance. 

"Yes of course, please" and it was then that Peter really looked at the ring and saw that there was a black and a red stone on it, exactly Wade's colours. "Oh my god, the ring is perfect. I'm going to get you one with my colours on it, that way everyone knows that you belong to me" They both couldn't seem to stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm gonna continue this, so I'm going to let it end here for now.  
If you would like to read more let me know and check out my one oneshot in the series.
> 
> Tell me if you liked it. Kudos and comments are welcome


End file.
